Broken Dream
by Bijyu Within
Summary: Gondaime's successor is Uzumaki Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto's lover is Hinata. And Hinata's daughter is Nanao. A tragic tale of how Naruto's happiness and dreams were torn away from and shattered into broken pieces.
1. Treachery of the Hyuuga

Broken Dream by Bijyuu Within 

_Author's note: Hi people this is my first fanfiction. It isn't that great butI hope you enjoy it. It was going to be a one shot but then it got way too long so it is a short story now. probably 3 chapters at most._

* * *

Konoha 18 years after Kyuubi's attack.

Tsunade was napping in her office after drinking a bottle of sake. This part of the day was the highpoint of her life. She was dreaming about being on the road again: carefree gambling and traveling, only to be disturbed by a Konoha Council member. From the looks of it, anyone could tell he was a Hyuuga.

"Hokage-sama I heard that you are planning to retire! Have you already found a successor?"

Her eyes opened slowly, it was hard not to notice the vein on her forhead.

"Well, I have the perfect person in my mind," answered Tsunade who wasn't really paying any attention to the Hyuuga.

"I see… then there is no need for the candidates that we have handpicked," answered the disappointed Hyuuga.

"Yep, is that all you wanted talk about Hyuuga-san?"She wanted to go back to sleep.

"I want to know who this 'perfect person' might be."

"Time will tell. Dismissed" Tsunade motioned him to get out.

"Understood," came a disgruntled reply.

Tsunade returned to slumber land.

* * *

--- _Couple of days later _Hokage's Office ---

"Why did you call me Tsunade-baa-chan?" demanded Naruto.

SMACK. "Stop calling me that!" fumed the Hokage. Naruto whined 'Ooow!'

"Ah-hem, anyways… Naruto I am appointing you as Rokudaime Hokage" declared the Hokage formally

"Are you serious Tsunade-baa-chan!" said Naruto doubting Tsunade. His mind was racing. _Tsunade-baa-chan must be joking! But she wouldn't joke about such important matters…._

"Yes I am serious Naruto!" Naruto sighed in relief, "but don't get your hopes up! Because you will have to be my apprentice first! You will be tutored by me since you are so clueless when it comes to politics!"

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto couldn't help but hug her. Tears of joy filled Naruto's eyes. "This is… its just amazing…I….Uzumaki Naruto is going to be the Rokudaime of Konoha…."

* * *

---_Next Day_ Team 7 Training Grounds ---

Many things changed over the years. The Sound Union had made a treaty with the Cloud Village. Aside from that, they haven't taken any hostile actions toward Konoha. Konoha spies have confirmed that Orochimaru indeed use Sasuke as his new body. Many worried as he grew stronger day by day. Of course Sakura wasn't informed of this, it was Top-Secret information.

Naruto, the Rookie 9, and Gai's team were all jonins. Few of them served in ANBU Corps. Such shinobi was Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, and Shikamaru. The rest of the company was satisfied with their jonin rank.

Naruto and Hinata started going out years ago after the training trip with Jiraya. Hiashi didn't like the fox boy at all and neither did any other Hyuuga, exception of Hinata and Neji of course. It has been a week since the young couple found about their baby. This was the first month of Hianata's pregnancy. No one could tell she was pregnant from the first glance. They had to keep it a secret. Keeping their baby secret and marriage were real big problems for them.

For now Naruto and Hinata wanted think about more happy things. This week was the best week of his life. He was soon going to be a father and a Hokage. Naruto's lifelong dream was about to be realized.

To hide the fact that Hinata and Naruto were having an affair, they tried to stay away from the public. Hinata and Naruto always met at Team 7's old training field. Naruto ran toward her. He was so excited that he didn't notice his lovers swollen face.

"Hinata-chan you're not going to believe this!" said excited Naruto "Tsunade-baa-chan is appointing me as Rokudaime!"

Hinata, who seemed to be more sullen then usual, responded, "R-really Naruto-kun? I'm glad!"

Naruto obviously noticed the Hyuuga's sudden discomfort. Her face looked like she cried all morning.

"Hinata-chan? Is something wrong?"

"Naruto-kun….Otou-san found out…" Tears flowed from Hinata's pearl white eyes.

"…Hinata-chan…" whispered Naruto, "don't worry it'll fine…don't worry about our baby…."

Naruto braced Hinata in a compassionate hug. Time fluttered by quickly as the couple spent the rest of the day talking about their future. Of course the couple wasn't aware of the two pure white eyes that have been spying on them for the last few days. These eyes belonged to the same Hyuuga that visited the Hokage few days before.

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"Hiashi-sama! I have confirmed that Gondaime's successor is none other then Uzumaki Naruto!" said the Hyuuga spy.

"What! This is outrageous! Appointing _Kyuubi _as our future leader!"

"I have more grim news Hiashi-sama, one concerning our heiress…"

"What is it?" asked the curious Hyuuga leader, his anger simmering. Hiashi motioned the spy to get closer. He was rather protective of his daughter.

The Hyuuga spy whispered in his ear, "Hinata-sama is pregnant."

At that point Hiashi exploded with fury. "WHAT! WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?"

The spy gulped and managed to mutter out, "U-uzumaki N-n-n-aruto"

Hiashi hurled the spy to the wall and snarled, "Are you sure this data is correct? If what you told me is incorrect I will kill you myself."

"H-hai!" answered the terrified spy.

Hinata's father stormed out of the Hyuuga council chamber and stomped toward Hinata's room.

"Hinata I need to talk to you." said Hiashi while trying his best to hide his anger.

"Father? What do you wish to talk to me about?" questioned Hinata innocently. Secretly Hinata knew that this was concerning her

Naruto-kun. Her father was oblivious to Hinata's inner panic.

Hiashi sat down on Hinata's bed and observed his surroundings, looking for signs that indicated the fox's presence.

Hinata's room wasn't much. It had a plain bed that was big enough for just 2 people, a desk with a pile of scrolls and books, and a wardrobe containing the heiress's clothing. Hiashi's eyes narrowed on a book titled How to Take Care of a Baby. Hinata quickly snatched the book and hid it behind her. Hiashi stood up.

"Daughter, have you been seeing the Uzumaki boy?"

"Wh-what do you mean father?"

"Have you been hiding something Hinata?" his voice was rising "I heard you are pregnant. And the father is supposedly Uzumaki Naruto. Am I correct?"

Hinata closed her eyes. She knew this was coming. She knew this ever since she started dating Naruto-kun 4 years ago.

She didn't want this to happen. She didn't want this to happen at all. She wanted to escape, escape from the prison called the Hyuuga Clan.

"Yes Father what you heard is correct"

Upon hearing this Hiashi almost lost control as he punched the wall leaving a crater shaped like a fist. Blood trickled down his hand.

"We will discuss more thoroughly at the clan meeting _tomorrow." _Hiashi exited Hinata's room.

Hinata dropped to her knees and wept.

Hiashi ordered the spy to keep spying on Hinata and make daily reports.

* * *

--- _present _Naruto's Apartment ---

Naruto knew that he was in big trouble. The most powerful clan in Konoha was now his enemy. Naruto tried to think about happier things. The day he becomes Hokage he will change the rules so that he can marry Hinata. This made Naruto more determined to become Hokage. He would start his apprenticeship with Tsunade tomorrow.

* * *

---_Next Day _Hyuuga Mansion ---

"So be it" agreed all the Hyuuga Clan representatives and leaders.

Hinata was now forbidden to communicate with Naruto in any way. Hinata took the news like a blow in the stomach. She was dismissed shortly after hearing this. She cried all night, all of her happiness seeped away.

The meeting continued.

"The Kyuubi vessel must be eliminated. We have been foolish to let it roam freely for the last 18 years." said an elder Hyuuga, "Now it has soiled our heiress and somehow managed to manipulate the Hokage!"

"We must rid Konoha of this treacherous criminal!" agreed Branch House members and Main house members alike, "We will never let this demon become our _leader_!"

"This won't be easy as we think gentlemen. Although deceived, the Hokage still protects this boy." noted Hiashi.

"We must spread propaganda against this demon. After all, most of the village andmany members of Konoha Council hate the monster as much as we do! It is the most effective way to exterminate this beast." suggested a Branch member.

The Hyuugas broke in to a collection of individual discussion then came to an agreement: this operation was to be started immediately.

Rumors, posters, and speeches were spread throughout the village. This broke the peacefulness and awoke the indignant anger of the Konoha civilians.

* * *

--- _3_ _months later_ ---

The Hyuuga sent a message to Naruto telling him that Hinata was off-limits for Naruto. It was hell for Naruto. 3 months without seeing his lover was unbearable. He thought about Hinata every night and longed for her.

He didn't go outside much for the last 3 months. Therefore he was unconscious of the Hyuugas' evil doings. No one had informed him about the arousing of the villager's old hatred toward Kyuubi. Tsunade didn't want Naruto to be distracted during his studies. He focused mainly on studying under Tsunade.

She told him he was almost ready to take the title as Rokudaime Hokage of Konoha.

Hinata's life for the past 3 months was …well it was more hellish then what Naruto had to endure. The Hyuugas lost respect for her. Hanabi was chosen to be the new heiress. She was arranged to marry Neji couple of weeks from now.

Hinata stayed at home mostly but occasionally walked to Team 7 Training Grounds hoping to find Naruto. Her hopes were answered with loneliness. She was eating less nowadays. She wouldn't be eating at all if wasn't for her baby. All Hinata could do was hope that Naruto would save her from this hell after becoming Hokage.

* * *

--- Hyuuga Council Chamber ---

"The Fire Council members will hold the demon at court in a week's time from now" reported a Hyuuga messenger.

"And the Hokage?" asked the Clan Leader.

"During the trial, Hokage will be distracted with other matters, such as joining us in our clan 'meeting'."

"Good, good." answered Hiashi, "and how is the propaganda with the villagers progressing?"

"It is having our desired effect Hiashi-sama. The villagers will protest to Gondaime's decisions anytime now." replied the messenger.

"Perfect." Hiashi dismissed the messenger.

* * *

--- _7_ _days later_ Konoha Council Court ---

"Uzumaki Naruto accused of raping the former Hyuuga heiress and deceiving Gondaime Hokage of Konoha"

Naruto was too shocked for words. When the Konoha Council called for him, Naruto thought they wanted to meet the future Hokage. Give him advices and encourage him. Wasn't it tradition in Konoha to do so? Naruto never expected something like this. Where was Tsunade-baa-chan when you needed her?

"What are you old geezers talking about?" Naruto started sweating. _Is this the work of the Hyuugas? Did they lie to the Council?_

"We are not going to repeat ourselves. You are accused of these crimes. Uzumaki Naruto, do you have anything to say?"

"I would NEVER rape Hinata! She loves me and I LOVE her!" exclaimed Naruto, "I never deceived Tsunade-baa-chan! Just what makes you people think that?"

"Irrelevant. We have our evidences. It proves that you _did_ rape the former Hyuuga heiress. The Hyuuga Clan themselves provided it." said the judge, "as for deceiving the Hokage, no Hokage on the right mind would choose a _jiinchuuriki _carrying the _Kyuubi _as their successor. The Kyuubi obviously interfered with the Hokage's wise judgment." said the Council members.

"Are you saying that I am not fit to become Rokudaime? Now I am a criminal?" asked Naruto. His voice was breaking and he felt a big knot in his throat.

"That is exactly what we are saying." replied all the people in the Court.

_My dream… my dream to become the greatest of the Hokage**…broken…**why? Why do these people hate me so? What's going to happen to me now? _

"For your penalty, you are to be executed or to be banished from Konoha forever. Choose your preference." said the judge.

"Wh-where is Tsunade-baa-chan…what does she have to say about this…?" stuttered Naruto.

"I'm afraid the Gondaime Hokage is meeting with the Hyuuga Clan at this hour" replied a Council member.

Naruto couldn't believe this. He ran toward the exit and rushed outside. What he saw outside was even more unbelievable. Outside the court building was what Naruto thought was all the villagers in Konoha.

They were all different sorts of people: shopkeepers, ninjas, women, children, old men, tourists, and even academy students. One thing was common between them; they were all yelling "KILL KYUUBI! KILL KYUUBI! KILL KYUUBI!" in a chorus.

* * *

--- _Elsewhere_ ---

Hinata heard the ruckus outside. She was curious about the massive assembly. When she heard what the crowd was saying she froze in shock. _Th-they're talking about Naruto-kun! Oh no! He must be in danger!_

* * *

The villagers started throwing rocks at Naruto who just appeared out of the building. He couldn't believe it. Was this the Konoha he really knew? The village he would die to protect? Was this really his birthplace, the home of his family and friends? _Banishment...or death… _thought Naruto. Tears flowed from his eyes. Did everyone think he was a demon?

_I have to get out of here. I can't stay in Konoha any longer. _thought Naruto. His bruised body felt the pain as the villagers continued to throw stones.

"YOU MONSTER!"

"Go to hell Kyuubi!"

"Eat shit!"

The villagers continued to swear.

Naruto thought about his special people in his heart. _Hinata-chan, Tsunade-baa-chan, Ero-sennin, Iruka-sensei, and all my friends from the rookie 9, I will miss them dearly… _Naruto started running. Few villagers tried to chase him all the way but thought against it as Naruto disappeared from their sight. They got what they wanted. Konoha was now satisfied.

* * *

Hinata caught a glimpse of her lover. It was the first time in months. She tried to run to him. Malnutrition from the last 3 months got in her way.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to get his attention. But the blond was already out of sight, "Naruto-kun…" Hinata's tears were an endless river.

* * *

The tears continued to flow. Naruto did not try to stop it. He kept running. Seeing the villagers act like that opened up old scars.

_The mob threw rocks at him, all he did was say 'hi'' to a local village girl._

'_Stay away from her you demon!'_

'_This is what you get for killing my family!'_

'_You monster!'_

_The parents of the graduates wrinkled their nose at naruto_

'_It's the demon boy'_

'_Heh, he failed the graduation test'_

'_Serves him right for what he did to the village'_

'_Hey it's Sandaime! Shhhh'_

_He returned to the village without Sasuke._

''_You broke your promise!'_

'_It's his fault, the demon defected the Uchiha survivor'_

'_Go to hell you monster'_

* * *

He was in the outskirts of the village now. Naruto took a last look at Konoha. He wiped his eyes and whispered, "_I'll be back. I will return to amend my broken dream when the time is right."_

_Naruto disappeared into the darkness and was never heard from or seen again._

* * *

_Author's note: I tried to space my dialogue some more but i dont know how to... O well i eddited some things like spelling and little mistakes. 2nd chap will be posted in a day's time. _


	2. Orochimaru's Invasion

Broken Dream Chapter 2

_Author's note: Looks like some people noticed my first fiction's existence. Enjoy chapter two._

* * *

Half a decade had passed since Naruto's departure. Former Konoha citizens and other Fire Country villagers blamed the Kyuubi for the destruction of Konoha even after Naruto's disappearance. Rumors say that Naruto leaked information about Konoha to the Sound Village. Of course this wasn't true.

Many things happened in the past few years. The village seemed peaceful for the first few years after Naruto was banished. Hyuuga clan constantly challenged the Hokage's authority and Naruto was declared nukenin. These added to Gondaime's ever growing stress.

Then, the Gondaime Hokage passed away after 4 years of pressure.

Konoha was in panic and the debate over who should be in charge left Konoha leaderless and vulnerable.

Of course Sound Village and Cloud Village did not waste this chance. They went into action immediately. The enemy started ravaging the countryside, conquering most of northern and western Fire Country. Half of Fire Country was under Sound-Cloud control in less then 2 months of the war. None of Konoha's allies came to assist since Konoha's _leaders _never called for their help.

Konoha was divided in two: Hyuuga clan and Fire Council. While the Fire Council searched for a suitable Hokage to lead them in war, the Hyuuga Clan tried to take over the government. Division of loyalty and confusion in orders caused chaos. Minor civil wars erupted here and there, resulting in unnecessary casualties for Konoha.

The morale of the Sound-Cloud forces kept growing as they closed in the Konohagakure itself. Konoha ninjas tried stop the incoming Cloud-Sound forces. Many wise ninjas knew it was already too late. Konoha's supply routes were under enemy control: it could no longer support its population. Western and Northern escape routes were no longer safe. Civilians sought refugee in the East and South. Casualty rates were sky high for Konoha. Without stable leadership, Konoha ninjas were on their own.

The Konoha ninjas had no strategy and wits to outmaneuver the massive army without a solid leadership to rely on. Konoha Council and the Hyuuga Clan ignored the war and kept debating.

Time came when the members of the Council eventually left Konoha to seek refuge in other strongholds of Fire Country. The fools of Hyuuga Clan declared that Konoha was theirs to rule. Konoha was overrun and only a handful of defenders were left.

Unfortunately the Clan ran away also but not in time. Orochimaru's men interfered with the Hyuuga Clan's egress. They were ambushed and massacred.

Few Hyuuga that were more loyal to their village then their clan helped escort the Councilmen to refuge or remained in the village to die fighting.

Only a handful of ninjas were left in Konoha when Sound-Cloud army surrounded them. Those ninjas were the best of the best in Konoha. Combat specialists of Hyuuga Clan, former Rookie 9, its teachers, Gai's team, and few others were those last handful of ninjas.

Sadly, it took only one man to wipe out these brave defenders.

The one man was Orochimaru. After obtaining the sharingan, he started his hunt for jutsus. During his hunt, he encountered his old teammate, Jiraya. They engaged in combat. But it was Orochimaru who left the battle unscathed. This resulted in Orochimaru gaining the Mangyekou Sharingan.

For 9 years Orochimaru copied jutsus of great ninjas and trained his body to break the limit. Obviously, his new body had aged also. He had almost become an exact copy of Itachi.

Orochimaru single handedly eliminated the Akatsuki to measure his capacity. His faithful servant, Kabuto made a treaty with Cloud during his absence. Not only that, Kabuto had built an army of countless nukenin and criminals.

* * *

--- _After the 'Battle' ---_

Orochimaru stood over the dead bodies. He had told his company to standby and watch during his engagement with the remaining Leaf ninjas. Now they were free to rip the remains of Konoha to shreds. Orochimaru tasted the blood on his hands as he replayed the fight in his mind.

_Orochimaru approached the Konoha ninjas. It looked like they were armed to the teeth, ready to die fighting. They were already engaged in combat. The bodies of Cloud, Sound, and Leaf were scattered across the field. Orochimaru approached and the fighting stopped. The company of about 100 Sound ninjas surrounded the Konoha defenders. _

"_Sasuke-kun…" whispered Sakura. _

_Kakashi put his hand on Sakura's shoulder, "You know who it is Sakura, don't let your emotions get in the way."_

"_Hai," Sakura discarded the image of Sasuke in her mind. It was replaced with Orochimaru biting Sasuke's neck. Anger filled her mind._

"_Orochimaru you bastard! Just kill us dammit!" Kiba charged at Orochimaru, frustrated by the hopelessness of the situation. Akamaru followed._

_Orochimaru stared into Kiba's eyes. Kiba suddenly came to a halt before Orochimaru. Then he started screaming. He fell to the ground and everyone could tell he stopped breathing. Akamaru shortly followed suit._

"_Fufufufuu…" Orochimaru chuckled to himself._

"_Mangyekou Sharingan: Tsukiyomi…" noted Gai under his breadth. _

"_Don't look into his eyes, keep your eyes on his feet," advised Gai to the team of ninja._

_Few of the Hyuuga tried to attack the company of Sound ninjas._

_Their torso split in half as Orochimaru's Kusanagi sliced through them as if they were grass. _

"_I am more then enough for you maggots," said Orochimaru._

_The other Hyuuga grimaced as they heard this because they knew it was true. Enraged by Orochimaru's statement, the rest of the ninjas rushed toward him, keeping their eyes on his feet. _

_The less competent ninja fell to the Kusanagi as Orochimaru effortlessly slashed and sliced. The remaining ninja were: Kakashi, Gai, Sakura, Hiashi, Neji, and Shizune._

"_We have to take down Orochimaru no matter what," Kakashi told his comrades. He took off his headband and dropped it on the ground, "Not for Konoha, but for survival"_

_Kakashi's sharingan was active. He formed a series of hand seals and yelled, "**CHIDORI!"** _

_Orochimaru activated his own sharingan and copied Kakashi's hand seals in less second. He rushed to intercept Kakashi's Chidori._

_Kakashi saw that Orochimaru was rushing at him with his hand crackling in black chakra. 'I will only get one chance' thought Kakashi grimly. _

_Kakashi was close enough to see the bizarre shape of Mangyekou Sharingan. He plunged toward the snake's heart. _

_It was less then a second but it seemed like eternity to Kakashi. With lightning quick reflexes, Orochimaru ducked swiftly and shot his arm up toward Kakashi's abdomen. _

_Kakashi saw what happened before his eyes. His arm pierced the air where Orochimaru had been. Orochimaru vanished and appeared beneath him. His arm shot upward. Kakashi's Chidori missed but Orochimaru's did not._

_With a gushing sound of gore Orochimaru impaled Kakashi's stomach. Blood sprayed like geysers from Kakashi's back._

"_RIVAL!"_

"_KAKASHI-SENSEI!" _

_The cries of anguish did not last long. Orochimaru did a new set of hand seals._

_The last of the Leaf ninja saw this and prepared counter measures. _

"_**Hyouton: Kokuruuhou Fuusetsu **(Ice Element: Black Dragon Blizzard)"_

_A humongous swirl of black chakra in the shape of a dragon rushed toward the Leaf Nins. Gai was instantly vaporized in the icy energy of chakra. The Hyuugas used Kaiten to block part of the attack but was crippled by the rest of it. Shizune managed to dodge it with her nimble reflexes. Sakura however wasn't lucky as the Shizune._

_Sakura tried to manifest her chakra into the shape of a wall. This feeble wall collapsed like a sandcastle in a tidal wave as the dragon chakra hit her. The chakra wall blocked some extent of the jutsu because she wasn't vaporized like Gai. The dragon partially froze Sakura's skin. The surface of her body became encrusted in the color of blue. She was alive but just barely. _

_Neji and Hiashi kneeled side by side waiting for their deaths. The enemy was too strong; they never stood a chance. Orochimaru walk toward the Hyuugas. Shizune jumped and placed herself between the Hyuuga and Orochimaru. Shizune launched a set of senbon from her arm. She watched amazement as he took the shots and fell forward. _

_Its too easy… something doesn't feel right. The body dissolved into water. _

"_A bunshin!" she was quickly cut off by the sharp pain in her chest. _

_She looked down and saw the Kusanagi sticking out of her body. She coughed out blood and smiled. She was about to join her fallen comrades in afterlife._

_Life left Shizune's body as Orochimaru pulled the blade out of her chest. The Hyuugas watched in horror: their turn was next. _

_Orochimaru squatted in front of them. The Hyuugas froze from the incoming killer intent. Orochimaru's hand stabbed into Hiashi's eye socket. He pulled out his hand with a firm grip on the Bakyugan. Hiashi screamed in pain._

_The snake spoke, "Such pretty eyes for weaklings such as yourselves. I would love to have them for myself but it is hardly necessary. As you can see my Mangyekou Sharingan is far more superior to your Bakyugan."_

_Orochimaru squeezed the eyeball and it burst into white gore._

"_Just kill us," replied Neji._

"_I shall grant your wish," answered Orochimaru._

"_Mangyekou Sharingan: Amaterasu" said Orochimaru just loud enough for the Hyuugas to hear._

_The ground beneath the Hyuuga burst into black flames. It burned through flesh and bone rapidly. The two Hyuuga screamed in agony. Their voices faded as did their bodies. Nothing left but ash._

_Tears fell from Sakura's eyes. She was going to die. _

_The pain was unbearable; it felt like being burned over and over by cold fire. She saw what the snake did to Shizune-san and the Hyuugas. She closed her eyes and waited for death. _

_Death did not come. She opened her eyes. Sakura saw that Orochimaru was watching her from the distance. _

"_Sakura," Her heart started to beat faster and images of Sasuke flashed before her, "Your skin doesn't look good." _

"_Maybe I should get rid of it for you," Orochimaru walked closer with the bloodied Kusanagi in his hand._

_Sakura felt a chill down her spine. 'How ironic' she thought 'my body is chilled enough already.'_

_He grabbed her partially frozen arm and held her up. She looked into his eyes by accident. She panicked. Nothing happened._

"_Maybe I should get rid of this ugly skin," with that Orochimaru flayed the skin off the arm he'd been holding. Sakura screamed in pain. _

_Orochimaru released the grip on the arm. He dropped the sword and put a hand on her jaw. Her arm was bleeding without stopping. He lifted her to eye level. _

"_Now you will feel the same pain repeatedly for the next 72 hours!" Orochimaru's mouth twisted into an insane smile. He will enjoy every minute of this torture._

* * *

Orochimaru ordered his troops to raid what they can use then burn the rest. There was a lot of medical equipment which Kabuto was overjoyed to see. To his disappointment, Konoha armory was almost empty.

Orochimaru laughed, "HUAHAHAHAHA, my revenge is complete! These _Konoha _ninjas were nothing but TRASH!"

Something fell out of Sakura's pocket. Orochimaru saw that it was a small book. _Diary of Haruno Sakura._

His curiosity took over him as he flipped through the pages.

_18 S.K. May 24th_

_Naruto-kun left the Village today…_

* * *

_Author's note: Dun dun duun! So what happened to Hinata? Naruto? That will all be revealed in Sakura's diary or chapter 3 I should say. Anyways read and review!_


	3. Sakura's Diary

Broken Dream Chapter 3

_Author's note: As you have seen on my profile, I am DESPERATE for reviews. I don't care if it is criticism, comments, or insults because I love them all. Even when you call me a loser that can't write for shit on a review, I will be crying with joy. So please review._

_By the way, S.K. means 'Since Kyuubi'. As far as I know, there is no apparent date system in Naruto. So I made my own system using Kyuubi's attack. _

* * *

18 S.K. May 24th 

Dear Diary,

Naruto-kun left the village today. . .

There was a riot in front of the court building. Me and other ninjas were trying to calm down the crowd. That was when I noticed Hinata on the ground. Of course I could tell she was pregnant but I didn't know how she got pregnant. I haven't seen her in months. Her face was swollen and her body was very thin.

I took her to the hospital and left the crowd control to my colleagues. I watched her for a while and realized she needed to eat. I brought her some miso soup and rice. She was unconscious for a while. I wanted to ask her what was going on. It surprised me to see a matured ninja so out of shape like this. Something terrible must have happened to Hinata because her bloodshot eyes and swollen face showed me that she had been crying a lot.

Her eyes opened. She said "Where is Naruto-kun! Oh no I must go find him!"

She tried getting off the bed. I stopped her. I told her to calm down and explain what happened to her.

She told me what happened to her the last few months. About the affair between her and Naruto, their baby, the Hyuuga's hatred toward Naruto, Hyuuga heiress replacement, Naruto-kun running away. I sent for some ANBU to go after him.

They shook their heads. They told her the most shocking news. "Sorry Sakura but he's banished from Konoha and is about to be declared nukenin."

"What! You gotta be kidding! Naruto is BANISHED?" I couldn't believe what that ANBU was saying. He whispered in my ear "The word is that the Hyuuga Clan was involved in this."

I will save this news for Hinata until she wakes up.

* * *

Orochimaru flipped through all the shit and found another interesting entry.

* * *

18 S.K. November 31st 

Dear Diary,

Today is Hinata's funeral . . .

She died few days after giving birth to her baby. She named her Nanao. Hinata's health conditions went critical after birth labor. That caused her death. It seems to me that not many Hyuugas grieved for Hinata's death. Those Hyuugas are heartless, like robots without a human mind.

I walked to the funeral site. Neji looked very upset and his sorrow showed on his face. The rest of the Hyuuga looked like what they looked like on any other day. Everyone was wearing black funeral clothing. There was a very formal eulogy. I guess that was very Hyuuga style. There were no passing flowers on the grave. I have no idea why. I feel pity for Hinata having lived with these kinds of people.

After the funeral I went straight to the hospital. I saw Nanao-chan sleeping on a cradle in Hinata's old hospital room. She was only 3 weeks old and already she was an orphan. I was thinking about Hinata and Naruto when I heard the knock on the door. It was Neji. It surprised that he knew where Hinata's old hospital room was without even coming here once.

"Good evening Haruno-san." He greeted. I answered in the same manner.

He sat on a chair across the cradle. "Haruno-san, I have brought Hinata's will," he said sadly, "it is addressed to you and me."

My eyes widened as I read it.

_My will to live seems to have left with my Naruto-kun. _

_Every passing day without him brings unbearable pain to my heart._

_I can feel my body dying every second of this torture._

_Neji-kun, Sakura-san, _

_Please keep this away from my Father's clutches._

_When I die, take my daughter to a safe place in the Sand Village._

_Please make sure that she stays safe and hidden from the Hyuuga clan. _

_If you come in contact with Naruto-kun, tell him to take care of Nanao and tell him that I said _

"_I wanted to see your face one last time before I died, I will be waiting for you in afterlife"_

I cried that night. This was way too sad. I have decided to fulfill Hinata's dying wish. Looks like Neji made the same choice as I had. I packed up for a 3 day journey. We were traveling at full speed. Garaa and Naruto were friends. Well, at least they were friend enough to not kill each other. I'm sure that Garaa would protect Nanao at all costs.

* * *

Orochimaru licked his lips and thought about Uzumaki Nanao. Offspring of the Kyuubi vessel _and _a Hyuuga, she might make a good host for himself. She must be about 5 years old right now. Too young to use the Curse Seal but young enough to be easily manipulated. 

He flipped through the diary hoping to find more data on this child.

* * *

22 S.K. August 13th 

Gondaime-sama passed away in her sleep last night.

There is no Rokudaime and Neji told me that the Hyuuga Clan is planning something bad. Many elder ninjas are saying that times couldn't be worse. We are leaderless and the enemy is more then ready to strike.

Despite all this foreboding, there is still hope. A team of Sand jonins brought me a message from Garaa the Kazekage. It says on the message that he came to contact with Naruto 7 days ago.

Orochimaru had hard time reading the dirty piece of paper taped to a page.

_To Haruno Sakura, _

_Naruto came to my village on the sixth of August. He came at night, but one of my patrols caught sight of him. It seems like he was traveling around. I brought him to my office and told him everything I know about Konoha. He learned of Hyuuga Hinata's fate, Nanao, Gondaime's deteriorating health, and the upcoming war with the Sound. _

_Naruto cried when he heard that Hinata died. He took it very hard. Also, Naruto's character had changed. I saw a bit of happiness in his eyes when he met his 4 year old daughter. Other then that, he seems tired, like someone who has seen too much of wars, suffering, and death. All of his old energy is gone. Naruto doesn't talk much to anyone except his daughter. _

_Nanao is a very happy little girl. She gets along very well with other village children. Her physical capacity is higher then a normal 4 ear old. She can run more without getting tired. _

_She has Naruto's healing factor, I found this out when she got bitten by a scorpion. We had to cut a small portion of her skin. It regenerated almost immediately. _

_She talks very well for someone so young. Nanao is very active and curious just like Naruto once was. I'm sure you don't know what Nanao looks like right now since last you saw her was when she was an infant. _

It was a black and white photo of Naruto and Nanao. Nanao was sitting on Naruto's shoulders, smiling. Naruto was not smiling but he looked happy. Nanao had long hair, looks like she never cut it. She had no whisker marks.

A note on the picture said:

_Nanao has blond hair just like Naruto. Her eyes are the same color as Naruto's but it seems more …hollow. I guess that's her Hyuuga genes at work. She has pale skin and looks like her mother._ _It is apparent that she doesn't posses the Bakyugan. That will help to hide her identity._

_Naruto stayed in Suna for 3 days. During that time he bought supplies and socialized with his daughter. Before he left, I asked him where he had been all these years. His answer was quite surprising._

_After you read the information below, burn it immediately._

The bottom of the paper was ripped. It must have been burned according to the directions.

Orochimaru wasn't interested in reading anymore. He tossed the book in the nearest fire. He started walking and spat on the corpse of Hyuuga Hiashi. He saw a tall building and jumped on top of it.

It gave him a good view of Konoha. All of its forests and buildings were on fire except for a small portion of the woods where he would use as a return route home. Now turned around and faced the Hokage Monument. He felt like ripping Yondaime's face pieces.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Orochimaru summoned a three headed snake and ordered it to smash the Monument.

The Cloud was also satisfied with their revenge. They left before the Sound. He would strike Suna Village next. Even though they did not come to Konoha's aid, they were still Konoha's allies. But before the invasion, Sound ninjas needed to regroup and rest on their own turf.

Orochimaru took one last look at Konoha's destruction, smiled and leaped away followed by many Sound ninjas.

* * *

_Author's note: A ninja never takes back his word. AsI said on chapter one, this story wont be longer then 3 chapters. Therefore this strory will be continued on sequel! THATS RIGHT! MUHAHAHAHAHAAAAA. _

_It will be about Nanao and Naruto._

_I am open to opinions , suggestions, ideas, thoughts, propsals, and individual beliefs . _

_P.S. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWWW!_


End file.
